


Walk with me (EN)

by VioletBottle



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Amnesia, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Attempted Kidnapping, Childhood, Drama, Friendship, Kidnapping, Memories, Murder, Mystery, Split personnality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBottle/pseuds/VioletBottle
Summary: (Translated from French) "Will you always remember me ? When the night will go too dark, when he'll come close enough to make you suffocate, when you'll feel like the floor is disappearing, will you always keep my words in mind ? Even when everybody will tell you that time exists to forget, and when you'll finally agree ? Do you promise ?" Then, Antisepticeye knocked at his door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269206) by [VioletBottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBottle/pseuds/VioletBottle). 



> I knew that this fandom was going to eat me alive, I knew it...
> 
> Hello there !
> 
> Here I come with a new series in a new fandom (well new for me). It will also be my first attempt at a bilingual work. Indeed, as you can see, I finally publish the english version ! I'm a native French, so english isn't my first language, so I hope my text isn't too flawed !
> 
> Hope you'll like it ! Have a good reading, and don't hesitate to comment !
> 
> Note : Even if the events described in this fanfiction are totally, well, fictionnal and come out of my imagination, Antisepticeye and his universe belong to Jacksepticeye. Or inversely, who knows.

One…

Two…

One…

Two…

The twilight was growing fast, running its vermillion hands against the watercoloured remains of the day. A soft breeze, warm like the end of August, was whistling in the tree branchs full of leafs and at some distance, the shadow of a horse leaded back to the farm was vaguely drawn. Everything was calm and silent. Too silent.

The little boy climbed on his desk of painted wood, knees fighting to keep their balance between school books, and stretched out his neck as high as he could, like his sport teacher taught him to do. He gripped the rim of the green window with his small hands and took a look at the fields. His parents and siblings probably assumed he was asleep, since he was too young to stay awake after the end of day, but that night, finding rest wasn't only frustrating, but also impossible. He swore he heard something knocking at the walls from the outside, something persistent and unknown. Whatever it was, he was certain that it wanted him.

At his side, his friend hadn't hesitated to stand on the desk, arguing it wasn't his parents who'd forbidden him to do so, and remained straight, like an alert sentinel, heavily scrutating the horizon. It was really starting to worry the little boy. His friend was usually a little ball of joy and energy, only stopping when his body pleaded too loud for that. But something changed two or three days ago, as far as he remembers. His eyes were slowly tainted in dark, like those of a chased animal close to its doom. He refused to let his friend alone for too long, jumped out for nothing and his eyebrows frowned to a point where he became really, really scary. It was him, by the way, who preferred to go see by themselves, without telling the adults about it. Even if the boy told him they would help, nothing could convince him, he kept wanting to clear the situation on their own. The boy wasn't sure to understand why. But he stayed near him in silence, alternating his glance between the sleeping shields and his tensed friend. He waited, waited, but the sound didn't came back. And his friend didn't moved from his spot, eyes blinking in rhythm with the time's march, keeping in his grip a broken flashlight still shiny with a couple of scraps.

One…

Two…

One…

Two…


End file.
